finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cater
|englishva = TBA }} Cater is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0, and one of the main characters of the same game. Appearance and Personality Cater is a young woman with short, flared red hair. Like all female Class Zero members, she wears a uniform that consists of a black jacket, a red skirt and a red cape and also a backpack. Cater is very confident and direct but also tends to be competitive. She prefers to face things head-on. Her motto is "Trust your instincts, don't think", though this doesn't always work out very well for her. She is attributed the number 04 in Class Zero. Story Cater is a member of Class Zero, a group of students from the Peristylium Suzaku, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion of Rubrum by the Milites Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", she and her comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. However, out of Class Zero, Cater is the only one to have the feeling of deja vu in their actions. She even tried to confide this to Arecia yet decided not to tell her. In the Final Fantasy Type-0 Limited Edition Movie, Cater was seen with Trey and Cinque as they are facing Nimbus. Later, like the rest of her class, Cater died fighting Cid. During the alternate ending, caused by Arecia removing the crystals from Oriense's history, Cater never goes through the ordeal and is seen living a peaceful life with rest of the members. At one point of the game, Cater was seen running, claiming that she was late for her class. Oblivious to Eight being under the hall's ledge to get a good look up their female school mates' skirts, Cater decides to jump down as a shortcut to class. But realizing where Eight is, a shocked Cater lost her balance as she jumps down, landing on Eight as they both lose consciousness. Abilities and Equipment In Battle Cater wields a Magic Gun in battle, and fights with magically-enhanced bullets. In order to differentiate Cater from King, her ammo has all sorts of effects. However, she is unable to shoot and move at the same time. To compensate, her movement, attack and projectile (bullet) speed is higher and isn't required to reload. She has the option of switching between Auto-Charge for rapid fire, and Charge Shot for powerful shots. A downside to her playstyle is, like all ranged characters, Cater may not be able to exploit the Kill Sight easily. And being a quick ranged character, Cater inflicts very low damage per shot and her attack animations may leave player bored. In addition to that, her defense is horrible. However, she is still recommended for beginners and is an ideal character to use if players wishes to solo the entire stage without help. Her basic attack is Magic Gun. Special Abilities * Attribute Bullet: Fire shots of various elements as magic without using MP. The shots have behave differently depending on the type. Fire shots track the target while ice shots travel in a straight line through enemies. * Void Bullet: * Stillness Bullet: * Toxic Bullet: Fires a bullet made of poisonous gas that deals damage over time. * Wave Cannon: A Trinity Attack. Gallery Etymology "Cater" is one of the values in trumps, the Japanese term for traditional Western playing cards. It means "four" in Old French and was borrowed from earlier dicing games, where it referred to the corresponding value on a six-sided die. References Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters